Dis, Marimo
by Lisen-chan
Summary: pour un anniversaire, mes mots en cadeau, Soul ma belle pour toi du ZoSan tout doux, tout miel. love - OS - YAOI LEGER - FLUFF*1.000 - ZOSAN


_**Dis, Marimo...**_

_**par**_

_**Lisen-Chan**_

**Disclamer ****: rien à moi, malheureusement. Ou heureusement, ça dépend des points de vue XD**

**Fandom****: One piece**

**Paring****: Zoro&amp;Sanji.**

**Spoiler**** : Après l'ellipse des deux ans mais avant Punk Hazard, donc Law ne fait pas partie de cette aventure, Zoro a perdu un œil et Sanji a changé sa frange de coté.**

**Le Blabla de Lisen**** : Ce texte est pour Annouchka ou Soul, notre petite îlienne. En ce jour qui t'a vu naître, je te donne mes mots. Gros câlins ma belle.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

Allongé sur l'herbe fraîche du pont, il prenait le soleil. Enfin, il essayait. Il ouvrit son œil et posa son regard vert sur le blond qui lui cachait la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Shitty Cook ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

\- Occupé à quoi ? Je te rappelle que t'es une algue, un végétal marin, alors essaie pas de te replanter dans le gazon, ça prendra pas.

\- Connard.

\- Pareil…. »

Le blond regarda le vert en silence, tirant sur sa clope sans bouger alors Zoro soupira.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux et te barrer, oui ?!

\- Nan, laisse tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée de te le demander de toute façon.

\- Me demander quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, j'te dis.

\- J'vais t'en coller une, abruti ! »

Sanji soupira et jeta son mégot par-dessus bord, pas bien mais on s'en fout, on est pirate ou on ne l'est pas.

« J'ai une question, ou plutôt c'est une interrogation –

\- C'est pas la même chose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, végétal inculte. Mais pourquoi suis-je venu te le demander à toi ?

\- J'me pose la même question… j'ai rien demandé à personne, moi et on vient me faire chier. »

Sanji s'accouda au bastingage, plongeant son regard dans l'immensité bleue et mouvante qui s'étendait au devant de lui.

« Dis, Marimo, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? »

Si Zoro n'avait pas été allongé, il se serait ramassé sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

L'œil bleu sombre qui se fixa sur lui l'informa que non, le cuistot on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Putain Ero-Cook, on ne te tiens plus dès que la moindre paire de boobs passe à proximité, t'es devenu expert en fabrication de cœurs en fumée de clope et _tu_ me demandes ça ? À _moi_ ? »

Le blond le regarda un bref instant avant de détourner la tête vers les escaliers et le vert aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu, l'espace d'un bref instant, une ombre passer sur le visage du cantinier, une ombre qui ressemblait fort à de la déception.

« T'es _vraiment_ trop con ! »

Deux pas rageurs puis un premier sur les marches de l'escalier, l'épéiste soupira. Il commençait à lui courir le cuistot de ses deux, à venir le réveiller pour poser des questions cons et faire la gueule quand il lui en faisait la remarque. Mais s'il ne disait rien, la mauvaise humeur du coq se sentirait dans ses plats et Zoro n'aimait pas quand le Cook mettait une pincée de sel en plus.

« L'attention… »

Le bruit des pas dans l'escalier s'arrêta et le sabreur jeta un œil à l'élégante silhouette qui s'était arrêtée au milieu de son chemin et qui maintenant le regardait.

« Pour moi, c'est quand tu te mets à faire plus attention à l'autre qu'à toi-même.

\- Comme quand tu cherches à lui faire plaisir en lui offrant des choses qu'elle pourrait aimer ?

\- Plutôt faire attention à l'autre comme quand tu fais les courses et que tu prends d'abord ce que l'autre aime avant ce que toi tu voudrais t'acheter… ce genre de truc…

\- Remarquer un changement de coiffure par exemple ?

-… ouais… »

Sanji prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette et d'en garder la première bouffée, la meilleure, dans ses poumons le plus longtemps possible avant de la recracher lentement. Il remercia le spadassin d'un signe de tête et continua son chemin vers son antre. Le vert haussa un sourcil avant de se réinstaller pour finir sa sieste précédemment interrompue.

« Hey, Marimo ! »

Avec un soupire qui trahissait tout l'agacement qu'il ressentait, Zoro rouvrit son œil et regarda le blond qui s'était penché par-dessus la rambarde pour le regarder.

« Y'avait pas de coiffeur pour tête de mousse sur Lugubra ? »

Le sabreur, l'œil rond, le regarda rejoindre sa cuisine pour être certain d'avoir, enfin !, la paix et murmura pour lui-même 'il est complètement cramé, ma parole !'

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être entraîné sur le pont arrière, avoir été traîné de force dans une partie de pêche puis dans une partie de Go avec Robin, avoir réussi à pioncer encore un peu, s'être engueulé avec Nami…, Zoro s'installa de nouveau à sa place favorite sur le pont dans l'intention de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil peinard dans son coin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour venir le faire chier et celui qui avait ouvert le bal fut aussi celui qui le clôtura.

Toujours les yeux fermés, reconnaissant l'indésirable à son parfum, à sa démarche, à l'énergie qu'il dégageait, à ce que vous voulez, Zoro parla en premier.

« Si c'est pour me demander comment on fait les miards, je te préviens, je te découpe en lamelles plus fines que tes carpaccios.

\- C'était pour te dire que le dîner était prêt mais j'aimerais beaucoup entendre tes explications.

\- Va mourir.

\- Tu veux du carpaccio ? Je peux t'en faire, tu sais ?

\- Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ta bouffe est toujours aussi dégueulasse. »

Le blond se redressa, le visage fermé. Le vert en regretta presque sa remarque acerbes mais hors de question de dire au cuistot qu'il appréciait sa cuisine, ça, plutôt crever.

« Bouge ton cul, l'algue avariée, ou je laisse Luffy manger ta part. »

Cette fois, Zoro ne dit rien, se contentant de se relever avec un soupir, suivant Sanji qui affichait un drôle de petit sourire en coin. Une fois tout le monde attablé à la cuisine, le Cook apporta à tous un apéritif. Des petites bouchées sucrées ou salées accompagnant des cocktails ou une boisson, celle que chacun préférait. Zoro apprécia le saké que le sourcil en vrille lui servit à la bonne température avec des dangos. Ça, il pouvait dire que c'était bon, l'empaffé du sourcil ne faisant que l'acheter, ce n'était donc pas un compliment.

Occupé à apprécier l'alcool et les petites douceurs, l'épéiste ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait qui étira les lèvres du maître-queue qui gérait ce ballet culinaire d'une main de chef d'orchestre. Peu après, il apporta les plats.

Aux filles, des belles salades océanes, vinaigrette à coté. Aux garçons, des assiettes pleines de frites et de hamburgers de monstres marins. Arrivé devant Zoro, le blond posa une assiette d'onigiri et de yakitori. Le vert regarda son plat en haussant les sourcils avant d'apostropher le cuistot.

« Hey, Cook ! »

Sanji se retourna à moitié, le regardant par-dessus son épaule car occupé à préparer deux petites assiettes de frites pour que ses mellorines puissent en goûter sans que ça nuise à leurs lignes.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas la même chose que les autres ?

\- Parce que c'est moi le cuistot !... J'ai pensé que tu préférerais manger ceci. Mais si tu veux, je peux te préparer la même chose.

\- … File-moi juste des frites. »

Le cantinier ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de formule de politesse de la part du sabreur, reconnaître qu'il voulait quelque chose, mis à part l'alcool, était en soit une petite victoire pour le blond qui posa une petite assiette près du vert, identique à celle qu'il posa à côté de ses deux déesses.

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils, peu heureux d'avoir le même traitement que les filles mais ne dit rien, le plat avait l'air appétissant et fit donc mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Robin, Usopp et Nami marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant cette marque d'attention avant d'échanger un regard. Un de ceux qui disait 'il y a un truc de louche'.

Le repas terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations et Zoro migra vers son antre à lui, la vigie. Quand il ouvrit la trappe, il remarqua tout de suite que quelqu'un était venu. Tout était propre. Les serviettes avaient été changées et étaient bien pliées sur le rack, les haltères avaient été rangées…

Il resta un instant immobile au milieu de la pièce mais ce calme n'était qu'apparent. Parce que là, du cuistot, il en avait sa claque. Les dents serrées, il décida de laisser ses lames dans la vigie avant de prendre entre quatre yeux ce décérébré du sourcil, juste histoire de ne pas être tenté de s'en servir.

Dans la cuisine, le Cook finissait de nettoyer quand la porte sauta littéralement de ses gonds, laissant passage à un sabreur passablement remonté. Sanji haussa un sourcil, ou peut-être le deux allez savoir, et allait lancer une remarque cinglante sur les manières de rustre de l'habitant des fonds marins quand celui-ci leva un doigt. Ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il lui demandait soit d'attendre une seconde, soit de se la fermer.

Attrapant la porte à deux mains, il la remit dans ses charnières avant de la fermer en douceur puis il se tourna vers le blond qui était resté immobile, la clope au bec, un verre dans une main et le torchon dans l'autre.

« Est-ce que je ressemble à une gonzesse ?

\- Heureusement que non. De toute façon, tu ne rivaliserais pas av –

\- Est-ce que j'ai, à un quelconque moment, laissé penser que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? »

Le Cook sera les dents sur sa tige qui se consumait et posa ce qu'il avait entre les mains avant de les glisser dans ses poches.

« Si tu poses des questions, laisse au moins à l'autre le temps de répondre, abruti de cactus !

\- T'as qu'à répondre par oui ou non, on gagnera du temps.

\- … non et non.

\- Alors à quoi tu joues depuis ce matin ?! »

Sanji prit le temps d'expirer lentement la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette vers le plafond, laissant rager un peu plus son vis-à-vis. Puis il prit un air étonné pour répondre.

« Je dois encore répondre avec seulement oui ou non ? Parce que là…

\- Ne continue pas à me les briser, le frisé du sourcil, où il va y avoir de la casse et j'parle pas de tes assiettes !

\- Ce serait trop facile de te donner toutes les réponses, laisse-moi te poser une question si ton cerveau au QI marin n'est pas trop surmené. »

Zoro porta une main à sa taille et laissa échapper un 'tch' agacé quand il y rencontra le vide et qu'il se souvint qu'il les avait laissé en haut. Dommage, vraiment.

« Je t'ai demandé un truc ce matin, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouais, j'm'en souviens bien, tu m'as réveillé pour me poser une question à la con.

\- Ok~ et tu m'as répondu quoi ? »

Cette fois ce fut le vert qui garda le silence un instant, fronçant les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir cet abruti décoloré.

« Ta réponse, vu que tu as soudainement perdu ta langue, à moins que tu ne sois soudainement amnésique –

\- Connard.

\- L'attention. C'était ta réponse.

\- Et alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait toute la journée ?

\- Tu m'as royalement fait chier !

\- Je t'ai prêté attention, abruti.

\- … Tu m'as… »

Le sabreur partit d'un éclat de rire avant de s'arrêter net en voyant que le cuistot était sérieux. Et là, les événements de la journée lui revinrent comme une grande claque dans la gueule. Le Cook, penché par-dessus une rambarde, qui lui parlait de sa coupe de cheveux. Le Cook qui, pas une fois aujourd'hui, n'était venu l'emmerder pour qu'ils se battent. Le Cook qui lui préparait un plat spécial rien que pour lui…

« Bordel de merde ! »

Sanji eu un rire bref et sec, les mains enfoncées loin dans ses poches, les lèvres nues.

« Tch, j'aurais aimé une autre réaction.

\- T'aurais voulu que je réagisse comment, abruti de citron ?!

\- J'n'en sais rien ! C'est toi qui m'as parlé de prêter attention !

\- Parfois, t'es vraiment trop con !

\- Pareil, abruti de cactus ! T'as le cerveau tellement ramolli qu't'es même pas capable de comprendre tes propres mots !

\- J't'ai jamais dit de me traiter comme une gonzesse !

\- Tu m'as dis de faire plus attention à toi qu'à moi !

\- T'es pas obligé de te transformer en Ero-Cook pour ça, crétin ! Tu m'a déjà vu te ménager durant une de nos bagarres sous prétexte que je te ''prête attention'' ?! »

Zoro se figea, les deux encore en train de mimer les guillemets dans une parfaite imitation du lapin prit dans la lumière des phares. Sanji, en face de lui, avait l'œil rond et la bouche ouverte, prête à répondre mais coupé net dans son élan.

Zoro soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et merde… »

En deux pas, il avait couvert la distance qui le séparait du Cook.

En deux pas, ses mains étaient sur sa taille.

En deux pas, il avait apposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était à peine plus qu'une caresse, juste pour goûter au cuistot. Les mains sur ses hanches étaient légères, le laissant libre de se reculer s'il le voulait. Mais le blond n'en avait aucune envie, bien au contraire.

Alors il noua ses bras autour de la nuque du sabreur et pencha un peu la tête de côté, appuyant un peu plus le baiser. Et quand une langue aventureuse vient caresser sa bouche, il l'accueillit avec enthousiasme.

Goût de rhum, de sel et de mandarine.

Goût de tabac, de sel et de citron.

Lentement, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et tout sourire. Le vert plongea dans le cou du blond, frottant son nez juste derrière l'oreille, souriant au gémissement qu'il en récoltât. Il murmura, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner le cantinier : « Si tu avait commencé comme ça… » mais il ne put continuer, muselé par une bouche avide.

Dans un coin sombre, un œil se fana tandis qu'un sourire entendu fleurissait sur trois visages.

« Dis Marimo, ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

**FIN**


End file.
